The present disclosure relates to sheet guiding mechanisms and image forming apparatuses.
Generally, an image forming apparatus includes a sheet guiding mechanism configured to guide a sheet material as a medium for image formation along a conveying path. The sheet guiding mechanism includes a pair of sheet guide portions opposed to each other with the conveying path therebetween.
For example, the sheet guiding mechanism guides the sheet material between a registration roller pair and a transfer position. The transfer position is a position between an image carrier that carries a toner image and a transfer portion that transfers the toner image from the image carrier onto the sheet material.
If the direction in which the sheet material advances toward the transfer position varies, the image quality is adversely affected. Therefore, in the sheet guiding mechanism provided in the stage preceding the transfer position, it is important to accurately guide the sheet material to an intended direction.